SM Senior High School
by Mrs Byun
Summary: CHAPTER 2 UPDATE! [ChanBaek, KrisBaek, HunBaek, KaiLu, JongKey, 2Min, and others.] Bagaimana cara mereka menghadapi masalah percintaan yang begitu terasa rumit? Tentang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Tentang Kris dan Sehun yang mencintai Baekhyun dalam diam. Tentang Kai yang menyukai Luhan. Tentang Minho yang menjadikan Taemin sebagai bahan taruhannya.
1. Teaser Prolog

Title : SM Senior High School.

Author : Mrs. Byun

Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kris Wu, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Kim Jongin.

Other Cast : other EXO members, SHINee members, SNSD members, Super Junior members, TVXQ members, F(x) members, and BoA.

Pairing : ChanBaek, KrisBaek, HunBaek, KaiLu, JongKey, 2Min, and others.

Length : Chaptered.

Genre : School life, friendship, romance.

WARNING : YAOI, Boys x Boys, Don't like Don't read! Just leave this page! Silent reader? Go to hell.

.

**SM Senior High School**

.

_**Teaser..**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_"Sudah bertahun-tahun bukan? Tunjukan padanya kalau kau benar-benar mencintainya. Apa yang kau takutkan sebenarnya? Namjachingunya hm? Cinta itu berhak di perjuangkan. Kau bahkan lebih dulu mengenalnya dari pada namjachingunya itu kan?"_

_._

_._

_._

_Hey, sepertinya ada malaikat yang jatuh di muka bumi ini._

_._

_._

_._

_"Aku hanya mau berpesan jangan genit-genit dengan adik kelas arasso? Itu bagiannya Minho."_

_._

_._

_._

_"Ck, kau bukan hyungku tapi kau kekasihku arasso?"_

_._

_._

_._

_'Byun Baekhyun, bisakah kau melihatku sekali saja? Merasakan deru nafasku, mendengar debaran jantungku. Aku di sini, yang selalu mencintaimu di dalam diam.'_

_._

_._

_._

_"Ne! Tentu saja! Siapa yang tidak terpesona dengannya? Ah sepertinya aku harus membuat Baekhyun fans club karena ku yakin lebih dari setengah siswa di sini mengangumi Baekhyun hyung!"_

_._

_._

_._

_. "Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan taruhan heum?"_

"_Taruhan apa?"_

_"Begini, kita harus mendapati kekasih, namja maupun yeoja tidak masalah. Kita harus membuat target kita jatuh cinta dan tidak bisa melepaskan kita. Taruhan itu berlaku selama 3 bulan, bagaimana?"_

_._

_._

_._

_'Sial, kenapa dia harus datang dan selalu membuatku terlihat seperti orang bodoh.'_

_._

_._

_._

_'Byun Baekhyun itu ... "Jauh"_

_Bisa di lihat tapi tidak bisa di gapai.._

_Bisa di pandang tapi tidak bisa di sentuh.._

_Bisa di tatap tapi tidak bisa di rasakan.._

_Byun Baekhyun itu ... Seperti halusinasi.._

_Terasa nyata namun juga tidak..'_

_._

_._

_._

_Aku tidak perduli jika memang orang-orang memerhatikan kami karena kami berciuman di depan gerbang sekolah dan mengecap kami sebagai 'siswa tidak tahu malu'. Mereka tidak mengerti apa yang kurasakan untuk Baekhyun dan apa yang Baekhyun rasakan untukku. Aku mencintainya, sekarang, besok, dan sampai selamanya._

_._

_._

_._

_'Kenapa rasanya sungguh sesakit ini? Seakan-akan membuatku hampir .. Mati.'_

_._

_._

_._

_. "Jika memang kau benar menyukai Baekhyun, sebaiknya cepat lupakan perasaanmu itu dari pada perasaanmu menjadi lebih dalam Sehun-ah, melihat Baekhyun semesra ini dengan Chanyeol, aku hanya tidak mau melihatmu sakit hati."_

_._

_._

_._

_"Err itu .. Siapa namamu? Chonun Choi Minho imnida."_

_"Ah maaf aku lupa. Namaku Taemin, Lee Taemin."_

_._

_._

_._

_"Nado.. Saranghae.. Chanyeollie.."_

_._

_._

_._

_"Sebenarnya, ... Apa hubunganmu dengan Luhan hyung? Apa kalian sepasang kekasih?"_

_._

_._

_._

_"Kamsahamnida Sehun-ssi, kau juga tampak tampan."_

_._

_._

_._

_Byun Baekhyun ... Malaikat'ku', ku mohon bersama denganku, di sini, di pelukanku, di dekapanku, karena aku .. Mencintaimu._

_._

_._

_._

_"Susah juga punya kekasih cantik dan banyak di idolakan."_

_._

_._

_._

_'Lagi-lagi Chanyeol'_

_._

_._

_._

_"ChanBaek! ChanBaek!"_

_._

_._

_._

_Tunggu, bukankah itu Kyungsoo? Sedang apa mereka? Di sana, di pojok, berduaan. Tidak-tidak, aku tidak boleh berfikir macam-macam. Aku percaya Chanyeol, tapi hatiku tetap sakit._

_._

_._

_._

_"Aku serius, aku menyukaimu, jadilah kekasihku Lee Taemin."_

_._

_._

_._

_"Berani.."_

_Bugh!_

_"Kau menyentuhnya."_

_Bugh!_

_"Satu kali saja."_

_Bugh!_

_"Kupatahkan lehermu!"_

_._

_._

_._

_"Saranghaeyo, jeongmal. Aku tidak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri apabila tadi terjadi sesuatu denganmu. Aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu, oh demi Tuhan aku mencintaimu."_

"_H..hyung."_

_._

_._

_._

_"Ah begitu? Baekhyun memang tidak pantas untukmu Chanyeol-ah. Bersenang-senanglah denganku malam ini."_

_._

_._

_._

_"Ku lihat Kai dan Luhan hyung sangat cocok, kenapa kalian tidak berpacaran saja?"_

_._

_._

_._

_'Akan ku patahkan lehermu Park Chanyeol jika kau membuat Baekhyun terluka, dan aku bersumpah jika kau menyakiti Baekhyun sekali saja, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk merebut Baekhyun dari tanganmu.'_

_._

_._

_._

_"Bohong! Lalu apa yang ku lihat tadi? Kemarin, kemarin, dan kemarinnya lagi? Kau begitu dekat dengan Kris! Jawab aku Baekhyun-ah, kenapa di saat Kris memelukmu kau hanya diam? Kenapa di saat Kris menciummu bertubi-tubi kau juga diam? Kenapa di saat Kris memegang tanganmu kau tidak melepasnya? Kau tahu Baekhyun-ah? Itu membuatku kecewa! Kau tidak serius dengan hubungan ini!"_

_._

_._

_._

_"Lalu, kemarin kau dengan asiknya berpelukan dengan Kris di jalanan, setelah itu apa yang kau lakukan dengannya? Ke apartemennya? Oh melihatmu begitu lemas tadi pagi, apa kau bercinta dengannya?!"_

_PLAK!_

_"Kau pikir aku ini apa ha?!PELACUR?! Kau pikir hanya kau yang bisa marah?! Kau pikir hanya kau yang tersakiti?! Kau pikir yang punya kesalahan HANYA AKU?! Tahukah kau Park Chanyeol? Aku juga merasakan sakit! Kau anggap apa aku? SAMPAH?!"_

_._

_._

_._

_"Cih, ketika kedok mu sudah terbuka, kau berlaku lembut padaku dan meminta maaf seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Kau .. Kau Sungguh menjijikan Park Chanyeol. Lebih baik ... Kita akhiri saja hubungan ini."_

_._

_._

_._

_"Kau tidak lelah terus seperti ini? Mencintai seseorang dalam diam. Sudah berapa tahun ini Kris? Tidakkah kau memikirkan kebahagiaanmu? Inilah waktumu untuk bertindak Kris. Kau mencintainya kan? Kejar dia."_

_._

_._

_._

_"Ck, kabarnya mereka berdua sama-sama selingkuh. Kau lihat momen KrisBaek tadi bukan? Dan kau tahu? Chanyeol berciuman dengan Jessica!"_

_._

_._

_._

_. "Kau! Kau pikir kau bisa merebut Baekhyun dengan begitu mudahnya? Sekali lagi ku tegaskan bahwa Baekhyun itu milikku Kris Wu!"_

_._

_._

_._

_"Lalu, jika ku katakan padamu bahwa aku juga mencintai Baekhyun, kau mau apa?"_

_._

_._

_._

_Chanyeol... Kris, ... Jangan._

_._

_._

_._

_"Jebal. Katakan padaku, kau pilih Kris atau aku?"_

_._

_._

_._

_"Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun-ah. Kau nafasku, dan tanpa nafasku, aku bukanlah apa-apa."_

_._

_._

_._

_Byun Baekhyun, kenapa baru ku sadari bahwa aku tak begitu mengenalmu?_

_._

_._

_._

_"Baekhyun hyung sangat tidak cocok jika wajahnya murung, hyung sangat cocok jika tertawa. Jika memang masalah hyung bisa di bagi, bagilah kepadaku dan aku siap menanggung semuanya."_

_._

_._

_._

_'Aku tidak menyalahkan mereka kenapa mereka bisa begitu mencintaimu hyung. Aku akan menyalahkan dirimu karena dirimu begitu indah, sampai kau mampu membuatku dan mereka sungguh mencintaimu.'_

_._

_._

_._

_"Aku menyukaimu Luhannie hyung."_

_._

_._

_._

_"Baekhyun-ah."_

_DEG!_

_Mataku membelalak. Suara berat itu ... Bukankah? Dengan ragu-ragu ku balikan tubuhku dan mataku hampir keluar dari rongganya karena melihat sosok yang berada di depanku. Dia ..._

_"Park Chanyeol."_

_._

_._

_._

"_Mianhae."_

_._

_._

_._

_'Betapa bodohnya aku Baekhyun-ah, aku sudah mencintaimu bertahun-tahun yang lalu dan kenapa perasaan ini masih kokoh berdiri? Aku mencintaimu ... Entah sampai kapan.''_

.

.

.

.

.

**PROLOG**.

.

.

.

Kelas tiga :

• Xi Luhan : Namja imut yang wajahnya tidak konsisten dengan umurnya. Saudara Sehun.

• Kim Minseok : Biasa di panggil Xiumin. Berpipi tembam dan juga terlihat awet muda.

• Wu YiFan : Ketua OSIS yang tampan, berwibawa dan pintar. Keturunan China-Canada dan biasa di sebut Kris. Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan hoobaenya yang bernama Byun Baekhyun.

• Kim Joonmyun : Wakil ketua OSIS yang juga tampan dengan pembawaan guardiannya, tetapi bertubuh mungil. Sering di sebut Suho.

• Zhang Yixing : Kekasih Suho, ketua club dance, berlesung pipi dan polos.

• Lee Jinki : Sahabat Suho dari kecil dan juga rumah mereka yang hanya berbeda beberapa blok. Nama panggilannya Onew.

• Kim Jonghyun : Bersuara emas, bertubuh bagus, tidak terlalu tinggi. Namjachingunya Key.

• Choi Minho : Kapten tim basket SM Senior High School. Di gilai namja maupun yeoja. Playboy.

• Kim Kibum : Panggilannya Key. Lebih tinggi dari namjachingunya, Jonghyun. Penyuka warna pink.

.

.

.

Kelas dua :

.

.

• Byun Baekhyun : Namja manis penyuka eyeliner. Angelic voice. Selalu membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya bisa terpesona. Mempunyai namjachingu yang tampan bernama Park Chanyeol.

• Park Chanyeol : Julukannya happy virus karena dia easy going dan jarang marah, kecuali jika Baekhyun berdekatan dengan namja lain secara berlebih.

• Do Kyungsoo : Namja manis bermata bulat dan bertubuh mungil. Terpesona pada Suho tetapi kecewa ketika mengetahui Suho sudah memiliki kekasih.

• Kim Jongdae : Panggilannya Chen, sahabat Baekhyun, sedikit takut dengan Chanyeol karena dekat dengan Baekhyun.

Kelas satu :

.

.

.

• Oh Sehun : Terjerat oleh pesona Baekhyun ketika mendengar namja itu bernyanyi di acara MOS SM Senior High School. Tampan tetapi cadel.

• Kim Jongin : Suka dengan Luhan karena Luhan adalah pembimbingnya selama MOS. Jago dance dan berkulit sedikit lebih gelap. Nama panggilan Kai.

• Huang Zitao : Menguasai wushu, memiliki lingkaran hitam di bawah mata yang sedikit menyeramkan. Berwajah seram tetapi bersifat kekanak-kanakan dan penakut. Saudara Kris.

• Lee Taemin : Anak club dance, berwajah polos dan berhati malaikat, sahabat serta saingan Kai dalam klub dance..

.

.

.

.

**TBC!.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Huaaa, gimana-gimana? Adakah yang penasaran dengan teaser atau prolognya? Jika iya tolong review ya ^^ Kalian tau kan kebiasaan aku? Review 15+ lanjut, review 15- delete ^^**

**Oh iya, aku mau bilang makasih sama yang udah review di Between you and me, reviewnya melebihi target dn aku akan post minggu depan bersamaan dengan It's Me ChanBaek ver. Who's excited? Kekeke **

**Dan baru kali ini aku bikin FF dengan pairing yang banyak banget *Fiuh* Disini ada ChanBaek, KrisBaek, HunBaek, KaiLu, 2min, JongKey, SuDo, SuLay terus masih banyak lagi deh! Hehehe. Jadi tolong di review ya bagi yang mau FF ini di lanjut se segera mungkin! ^^**

**Oh iya satu lagi x_x ada yang mau beli sweater GDA nya Baekhyun sama Chanyeol? Udah ready, siap di kirim. Hehe. Kalo ada bisa PM aku ato add 7534a373 ya. Mohon bantuannya jusseyo ^^**


	2. Chapter 1

Title : SM Senior High School.

Author : Mrs. Byun

Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kris Wu, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Kim Jongin.

Other Cast : other EXO members, SHINee members, SNSD members, Super Junior members, TVXQ members, F(x) members, and BoA.

Pairing : ChanBaek, KrisBaek, HunBaek, KaiLu, JongKey, 2Min, and others.

Length : Chaptered.

Genre : School life, Friendship, Romance.

WARNING : YAOI, Boys x Boys, Don't like Don't read! Just leave this page! Silent reader? Go to hell.

.

.

.

**SM Senior High School**

.

.

**CHAPTER 1**

.

.

Author POV

.

.

"OH SEHUN BANGUN! Kau mau terlambat di hari pertamamu bersekolah eoh?!" Omel Luhan ketika mendapati saudaranya masih tertidur dengan nyenyaknya.

"Nanti hyung, aku masih mengantuk." Ucap Sehun masih sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Ahh! Ppali! Ireona! Atau aku tinggal!" Bentak Luhan gemas.

"Arrgghh! Hyung cerewet. Arasso-arasso, aku bangun." Ucap Sehun lalu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

Blush~

Pipi Luhan merona merah melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya. "YAK! Buka pakaianmu di dalam pabo!" Bentak Luhan yang masih berwajah merah lalu beranjak keluar dari kamar Sehun.

"Ya kenapa memangnya? Aku seksi kan hyung?" Tanya Sehun gila.

Tetapi hanya suara debuman pintu yang menjawabnya. Sehun hanya tertawa tanpa suara karena berhasil mengerjai saudara cantiknya itu.

.

.

Kris sedang membalik-balikkan berkas-berkasnya dan melihat-lihat isi berkas itu. Sedikit menggeram karena pengurus OSIS belum sepenuhnya hadir.

"Annyeong haseo, ah mian aku sedikit terlambat." Ucap suara indah di belakang Kris.

Kris menelan ludahnya dan mengigit bibirnya keras-keras. Aigoo, tidak mungkin ia tidak tahu suara siapa tadi. Suara orang yang sudah menghantuinya selama bertahun-tahun!

"Hai Kris hyung."

.

DEG!

.

_'Oh sial! Dia datang!_' Ucap Kris pada dirinya sendiri. Kris menoleh pada sosok mungil di sebelahnya dan ia seperti ikan yang di tarik ke darat dan menggelepar-gelepar karena kehabisan udara.

"Ah ne Baekhyun-ah?" Tanya Kris yang sebenarnya gugup sekali.

"Kau kenapa hyung? Tegang sekali." Selidik Baekhyun.

"Ah tidak-tidak, gwenchana."

Oh demi Tuhan Kris itu adalah siswa yang pintar dan berprestasi, tapi kenapa hanya di depan namja bernama Byun Baekhyun, ia menjadi sosok yang begitu bodoh?

"Geurae. Ah, aku di tempatkan di kelas mana hyung?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Di.. Errr, di.." Ucap Kris terbata karena masih asik memandang wajah indah Baekhyun. "Di 10-3 Baekhyun-ah."

"Arasso hyung, ah aku ke tempat Jonghyun hyung dulu, ingin berlatih menyanyi sebentar untuk acara pembukaan MOS." Ucap Baekhyun sambil melambaikan tangan pada Kris.

Tubuh Kris seperti tersengat listrik. Sehebat itukah pengaruh Baekhyun untuk Kris? Sampai berbicara lancar saja Kris tak mampu.

"Bodoh." Ucap suara yang berada 2 meter di sebelah kiri Kris.

"MWO?!" Seru Kris tidak terima. Hey, dia adalah siswa yang paling berprestasi di SM Senior High School! Berani sekali orang itu mengatainya bodoh.

"Kau bodoh Kris. Mengatakan suka saja kau tidak bisa." Ucap suara itu.

.

DEG!

.

Oh bagus, siapapun tolong lem mulut orang itu.

"Yak! Suka siapa?! Jangan ngaco Suho-yah." Kilah Kris.

"Ck, pengecut. Kalau kau suka padanya, katakan saja." Ucap Suho.

Kris mengerut keningnya yang sedikit pusing. "Urusi saja Lay mu itu, jangan campuri urusanku Suho-yah."

Suho hanya tertawa kecil menanggapi ucapan Kris. "Sudah bertahun-tahun bukan? Tunjukan padanya kalau kau benar-benar mencintainya. Apa yang kau takutkan sebenarnya? Namjachingunya hm? Cinta itu berhak di perjuangkan Kris. Kau bahkan lebih dulu mengenalnya dari pada namjachingunya itu kan? Berusahalah, jangan menyerah. Aku mendukungmu." Ucap Suho panjang lebar lalu beranjak pergi menuju tempat Donghae sonsaengnim.

Kris terdiam, otaknya membuka memori bagaimana ia bisa jatuh cinta ke dalam pelukan namja mungil itu. Sebuah perasaan agung yang hinggap bertahun-tahun di hati Kris yang Kris ketahui bernama cinta.

**Flashback...**

_Kris POV_

_Ahh panas, bisa ku rasakan sinar matahari begitu menusuk kulitku. Cepat-cepat ku masuki toko buku yang terletak di samping kiriku._

_Tring.._

_Bunyi bel ketika pintu di buka menyambutku. Toko buku ini adalah toko buku favoritku sejak masih kecil hingga aku menginjak bangku SMP sekarang. Ah buku itu! Buku yang aku cari!_

_"Eh?"_

_Aku tersentak ketika ingin mengambil buku itu, sebuah tangan juga ingin mengambilnya dan membuat kedua tangan kami bersentuhan. Sensasinya sungguh .. Menyenangkan._

_Hey, sepertinya ada malaikat yang jatuh di muka bumi ini._

_"Ah mianhaeyo, aku tidak tahu jika kau juga menginginkan buku ini." Ucapnya._

_DEG!_

_DEG!_

_DEG!_

_Oh jantung bodoh, ku mohon tenanglah. Sial, kenapa namja di depanku ini sungguh .. Indah. Lekuk wajahnya, matanya yang indah, hidungnya yang mancung, bibir merah tipis yang terlihat begitu menggoda, dan tubuh munggilnya menambah kesan imut pada dirinya. Ah, bahkan suaranya pun indah! Adakah orang sesempurna ini? Atau memang dugaanku benar bahwa dia adalah seorang malaikat?_

_"Gwenchana, untukmu saja." Ucapku memaksakan tersenyum._

_Oh ayolah, aku tidak pernah terlihat semenyedihkan ini sebelumnya. Mungkinkah aku menyukainya? Ah tapi tidak mungkin secepat ini aku menyukainya bukan?_

_"Jinjja? Ah kamsahamnida." Ucapnya tersenyum sambil menampakan eye smile nya yang sungguh teramat mempesona dan membiusku untuk tetap terus memandanginya._

_Kurasa jika ada pernyataan 'cinta pada pandangan pertama' aku yang kemarin-kemarin pasti akan menentangnya dengan keras. Sekarang? Oh bisakah ku tarik kembali kata-kataku? Karena aku sungguh menyesal. Kini aku merasakannya, terpesona pada sosok yang baru pertama kali ku lihat._

_"Byun Baekhyun."_

_Aku tersentak dari lamunanku, masih belum sepenuhnya fokus. "N..ne?"_

_Ia tersenyum. "Namaku Byun Baekhyun, siapa namamu kakak tampan?"_

_Blush~_

_Hey, aku tidak sedang berhalusinasi bukan? Aku tidak salah dengar bukan? Ia menyebutku apa tadi? Kakak tampan?_

_"Kakak tampan?" Tanyaku bodoh._

_"Ah ne, salahkah aku mengatakan hal seperti itu? Hyung memang tampan."_

_Hyung?! Pekikku dalam hati. Aku senang, sangat malah, dia memanggilku dengan sebegitu akrabnya._

_"Kamsahamnida. Chonun Wu Yifan imnida, kau bisa memanggilku Kris." Ucapku masih dengan gugupnya._

_Ia membulatkan matanya yang kecil itu. "Kau keturunan China?"_

_Aku hanya mengangguk maklum dengan ekspresi kaget itu. "Ne, ayahku orang China, dan ibuku keturunan Korea."_

_Ia mengangguk. "Ah begitu? Baiklah. Sampai ketemu kapan-kapan lagi kakak tampan, aku harus pergi dulu, ibuku pasti sudah menunggu. Ah ya terima kasih bukunya, sampai jumpa." Ujarnya lalu melambaikan tangan kepadaku._

_Tuhan, ku mohon ijinkan aku bertemu lagi dengan namja itu. Byun Baekhyun? Nama yang indah se indah orangnya._

_Berminggu-minggu aku mencari informasi tentang namja pencuri hatiku itu. Hey, ku rasa ini pun fenomena langka. Aku, seorang Wu Yifan yang terkenal dingin, kini dengan mudahnya mencair dengan hanya sekali sentuh. Setidaknya aku sudah tahu dimana sekolah namja itu dan tak jarang sepulang sekolah ku sempatkan diriku mengunjungi sekolahnya._

_Aku memandanginya dari jauh. Entahlah, tidak berani mendekatkan diri. Aku bisa kritis jika berhadapan dengannya, maka ku pilih cara ini. Melihatnya dalam diam, mengawasinya dalam diam, dan juga .. Mencintainya dalam diam._

_Empat tahun ku habiskan waktuku hanya untuk seperti ini. Tidak pernah sedikitpun muncul keberanianku untuk mendekatinya. Beruntunglah ia juga memasuki sekolah yang sama denganku, yaitu SM Senior High School. Sebuah kebetulan yang menarik bukan?_

_Ah, tentu saja aku tidak akan pernah melupakan kejadian setahun lebih yang lalu. Di saat aku melihat sendiri bagaimana namja tercintaku itu sedang berduaan dengan namja yang tingginya hampir menyamaiku dan akhirnya aku tahu siapa dia. Pemenang hati Baekhyun. Baiklah aku menyesal, andai saja aku lebih berani mungkin Baekhyun akan menjadi milikku sekarang. Hanya bisa tetap seperti ini, meski aku begitu mencintainya tapi tidak ada niatku sedikitpun untuk merusak kebahagiaan Baekhyun. Selama dia bahagia, kenapa tidak?_

**Flashback end..**

Author POV

Kris menghela nafas mengingat kejadian itu. Ia sudah sangat terlambat. Kris rasa Baekhyun pun juga tidak mengingat bahwa mereka pernah bertemu.

Sebuah kebetulan yang membawa suatu keterikatan. Kris sendiripun ragu akan bisa lepas dari pesona Baekhyun. Selama dia masih bisa, kenapa tidak di nikmati saja?

.

.

"Uwaahhhh." Mulut Sehun ternganga ketika melihat bangunan yang berada di depannya. Sungguh megah dan berkelas.

Luhan hanya mendesis melihat tingkah Sehun. 'Oh betapa memalukannya saudaraku' ucap Luhan dalam hati.

"Sehun-ah, aku ingin ke ruang OSIS dulu, kau tunggulah di aula karena kegiatan akan di mulai sebentar lagi. Gara-gara kau aku jadi terlambat tahu! Ah aku pasti di ocehi Kris. Issh jinjja." Gerutu Luhan sebal.

"Mianhae hyung, jeongmal mianhae, tidak akan ku ulangi lagi." Balas Sehun yang sebenarnya malas mendengar ocehan Luhan.

Luhan memutar bola matanya kesal lalu berjalan cepat menuju ruangan OSIS yang berada beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

Sehun bersiul-siul memandangi area sekolah barunya yang sejuk. Memejamkan matanya sebentar lalu samar-samar ia mendengar suara seseorang bernyanyi dengan begitu indahnya.

_'Siapa dia? Kenapa suaranya sungguh menenangkan hati?_' Tanya Sehun dalam hati. Ia mengaku meski suara Luhan juga halus dan enak di dengar, suara namja ini sungguh berbeda, lebih halus dan terasa menggetarkan hati Sehun.

"Cek-cek 123, ya bagi para siswa-siswi MOS di persilahkan untuk duduk di aula yang telah di sediakan karena sebentar lagi acara akan di mulai, kamsahamnida."

Sehun menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, ia sungguh tidak mengenal siapapun di sini kecuali Luhan pastinya.

Puk..

Seseorang menepuk pundak Sehun. "Hei, kau tahu dimana aula?" Tanya seseorang namja berkulit sedikit gelap namun terkesan seksi.

"Aku tidak tahu dimana, marilah kita cari bersama." Ajak Sehun karena ia takut tersesat di sekolah sebesar ini.

"Tentu saja." Ucap namja itu. "Kim Jongin, atau kau bisa memanggilku Kai."

"Kai? Hmm, namaku Oh Sehun." Balas Sehun.

"Oh baiklah Sehun-ssi, senang berkenalan denganmu."

.

.

"Kau akan bernyanyi hari ini?" Tanya Key pada Jonghyun.

"Aku? Ah tidak, tahun ini waktunya untuk hoobae kita, Baekhyun. Suaranya sangat indah kau tahu. Ah, di angkatan kelas 2 banyak juga yang bersuara indah, salah satunya adalah Kim Jongdae dan Do Kyungsoo, mereka sama-sama tergabung dalam klub musik bersamaku." Balas Jonghyun.

"Ah begitu. Ehmm." Key terlihat ingin berbicara tapi seperti di tahannya.

"Kau ingin berbicara apa heum?" Tanya Jonghyun paham dengan ekspresi Key.

"Anio."

"Ck, mau berbohong rupanya?"

Key menghembuskan nafas lalu berucap. "Aku hanya mau berpesan jangan genit-genit dengan adik kelas arasso? Itu bagiannya Minho."

Jonghyun terdiam lalu beberapa detik kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Hahahahaha."

"YAK! Kenapa tertawa?!" Tanya Key kesal.

"Ah mian, aku hanya merasa lucu jika kau mengira aku akan genit dengan adik kelas. Memangnya selama kau jadi kekasihku, pernah aku seperti itu heum?" Tanya Jonghyun.

Blush~

"Ti..tidak sih."

"Makanya kau tidak perlu khawatir." Ujar Jonghyun.

.

.

"Baekhyun-ah, kajja kita pergi ke aula." Ajak Luhan pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

Kring~

Baekhyun mendesis ketika suara ponselnya mengusik, di lihatnya layar ponsel itu dan bibirnya langsung tersenyum.

Luhan yang melihat itu langsung tertawa karena sudah menebak siapa penelepon itu. Yeah, siapa lagi yang bisa membuat Baekhyun sebahagia ini selain kekasihnya, Park Chanyeol.

"Yeobseyo?"

"Baekkie? Wah kau menjawab teleponku, ku pikir kau sibuk. Sedang apa kau? Acara belum di mulai?" Ucap Chanyeol yang saat ini sedang berada di rumahnya.

Baekhyun hanya terkekeh mendengar suara Chanyeol di ponsel. "Kau menelepon di saat yang tidak tepat Chanyeollie, acara akan di mulai sebentar lagi."

"Ah mianhae, aku baru terbangun sekarang dan langsung menghubungi mu. Baiklah kalau begitu, kau hati-hati di sana, jangan lupa makan, sesudah acara selesai langsung bergegas pulang, jangan singgah kemana-mana apa lagi ke tempat yang sepi, jangan terlalu lelah, jangan-"

Baekhyun mendesis ketika Chanyeol menasehatinya seperti itu dan ia langsung menginterupsi. "Ya, ya,ya! Berhenti mengoceh Park Chanyeol, sebenarnya siapa yang hyung di sini? Kau atau aku? Kau terlihat menasehati orang yang umurnya lebih kecil dari padamu." Balas Baekhyun. Sebenarnya ia tidak kesal, ia justru senang Chanyeol memperhatikannya meski dengan cara yang sedikit berlebihan.

"Kau bukan hyungku."

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. "Ya! Aku ini hyungmu, aku lebih tua darimu Park Chanyeol."

"Ck, kau bukan hyungku tapi kau kekasihku arasso?"

Blush~

Wajah Baekhyun memerah sempurna. "N..ne Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol terkekeh geli karena ia yakin bahwa wajah Baekhyun pasti sedang memerah sekarang. Meski Baekhyun lebih tua darinya, ia tetap lebih suka memperlakukan Baekhyun seperti namja itu yang lebih kecil dari padanya. Oh lihatlah wajah imutnya serta bentuk tubuhnya yang mungil dan sangat enak di peluk, siapa yang percaya bahwa namja itu lebih tua dari Chanyeol?

"Baiklah, selamat bekerja Byun Baekhyun, saranghae." Ucap Chanyeol penuh perasaan.

Chanyeol memang mencintai Baekhyun, sangat.

"Nado Chanyeollie." Balas Baekhyun lalu menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya.

"AH CHANKANMAN!" Teriak Chanyeol mengagetkan Baekhyun.

"Mwoya?"

"Mana ciumku?"

Blush~

"Issh menjijikan!" Oceh Baekhyun lalu langsung mematikan ponselnya dan mengatur debaran jantungnya.

Luhan semakin tertawa karena melihat wajah merah Baekhyun dan itu membuat Baekhyun kesal. "Ya hyung, berhenti tertawa."

"Haha, kau terlihat sangat bahagia Baekhyun-ah. Apa yang di katakan kekasih jerapahmu itu hingga wajahmu semerah ini heum?" Goda Luhan.

"Aish hyung, berhenti menggodaku. Kajja cepat ke aula." Ucap Baekhyun lalu menarik tangan Luhan.

Kris menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Berusaha mengatur tekanan udara yang masuk ke paru-parunya. Sesak. Paru-parunya serasa tertimpa batu-batu yang berat serta besar-besar. Bernafaspun terasa sulit. Sekali saja Kris berharap ia bisa membuat wajah Baekhyun semerona tadi.

_'Byun Baekhyun, bisakah kau melihatku sekali saja? Merasakan deru nafasku, mendengar debaran jantungku. Aku di sini, yang selalu mencintaimu di dalam diam.'_

.

.

.

**TBC!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**First, aku mau ngucapin terimakasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya buat yang udah komen di prolognya. Dan ketahuilah baru kali ini aku ngebuat FF yang ada fokus pair lainnya juga. Biasanya cuma seseorang x Baekhyun, dan sekarang ada fokus couple lain. Jadi maaf aja kalau feelnya ga dapet. And i miss KrisBaek so much!**

**Oh ya, aku emang sengaja buat HunHan jadi sodaraan karena menurut aku mereka emang pantes jadi sodara, menurutku loh. Dan alasan aku pake pair KaiLu.. emm cuma suka aja sih sama mereka.**

**Dan moment 2Min sama JongKey di sini tuh ga banyak-banyak banget kaya momentnya ChanBaek, KrisBaek, HunBaek, atau KaiLu dan buat yang gasuka moment 2min, JongKey atau pair yang lainnya di skip aja ya bagian itu ^^**

**Dan aku berharap kalian akan mau mereview Chapter satu ini sehingga aku bisa dengan cepat mempost Chapter keduanya ^^ Seperti biasa, review memuaskan update cepet. Aku bukannya mau maksa kalian untuk review, tapi cobalah sedikit untuk menghargai hasil karya orang lain oke? :)**


	3. Chapter 2

Title : SM Senior High School.

Author : Mrs. Byun

Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kris Wu, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Kim Jongin.

Other Cast : other EXO members, SHINee members, SNSD members, Super Junior members, TVXQ members, F(x) members, and BoA.

Pairing : ChanBaek, KrisBaek, HunBaek, KaiLu, JongKey, 2Min, and others.

Length : Chaptered.

Genre : School life, Friendship, Romance.

WARNING : YAOI, Boys x Boys, Don't like Don't read! Just leave this page! Silent reader? Go to hell.

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 2**

Sehun POV

Aku duduk di aula, terlihat kurang lebih .. Hmm, 500 siswa berada di aula ini. Jadi bisa di bayangkan bukan betapa luas dan besarnya sekolah ini?

Aku duduk di samping Kai. Hatiku sedikit tergelitik ketika melihat perbedaan kulit putihku dengan kulit coklat Kai, sungguh berbeda.

"Annyeong haseo, chonun Kim Joonmyun imnida, saya adalah wakil ketua OSIS sekaligus pembawa acara di acara MOS hari pertama. Sekarang kita akan mendengarkan lagu yang akan di nyanyikan oleh salah satu murid berbakat di sini, ini diaaa Byun Baekhyuunn." Ucap namja yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai Kim Joonmyun itu.

Seorang namja manis menaiki panggung dan berjalan ke arah piano yang terletak manis di sudut panggung. Aula ini sungguh lengkap. Ada piano, gitar, bass, drum, dan lain-lainnya. Aku tidak pernah melepaskan pandanganku dari namja itu sampai ia mengecek mic dan mulai berdehem.

"Chonun Byun Baekhyun imnida." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis. Ia meletakan jari lentiknya di atas tuts piano dan mulai memainkan satu lagu.

...

...

_Deoneun mangseolijima jebal nae simjangeul geodueoga_

_Geurae nalkarounsurok joha dalbitjochado nuneul gameunbam_

_Na anin dareun namja yeottdamyeon huigeuk ane hangujeolieottdeoramyeon_

_Neoui geusaramgwa bakkun sangcheo modu taewobeory_

_Baby don__'__t cry, tonight eodumi geodjigo namyeon_

_Baby don__'__t cry, tonight eobseottdeon ili dwilgeoya_

_Mulgeopumi dwineungeoseun niga aniya_

_Kkeutnae mollaya haettdeon_

_So baby don__'__t cry cry nae sarangi neol jikilteni_

(Song Baby don't cry by EXO-K)

...

...

Aigoo! Sungguh teramat sangat indah! Jadi suaranya kah yang ku dengar pertama tadi? Sungguh dirinya membuatku terpesona! Suaranya yang merdu, permainan pianonya yang sungguh menghayati. Aku terpesona pada sosok bernama Byun Baekhyun ini. Ya Tuhan, suara indah, berbakat, wajah yang sempurna. Oh apalagi yang kurang dari namja ini? Sungguh aku ... Jatuh cinta!

"Kai! Kau dengar suaranya? Sungguh indah bukan? Jinjja-jinjja daebak! Uwoohh." Pujiku pada Kai.

Kai tertawa. "Kau terlihat bersemangat sekali dan jelas ada binar-binar di matamu. Kau terpesona padanya heum?"

Aku jadi malu sendiri, Kai terlihat bisa membaca pikiranku dan sepertinya aku cocok bersahabat dengannya.

"Ne! Tentu saja! Siapa yang tidak terpesona dengannya? Ah sepertinya aku harus membuat Baekhyun fans club karena ku yakin lebih dari setengah siswa di sini mengangumi Baekhyun hyung!" Ucapku bersemangat.

Well, meski wajahnya terlihat jauh lebih muda dariku tapi ku tahu ia satu tingkat di atasku bukan? Yang artinya umurku lebih muda darinya. Hey, wajahku tidak tua, aku imut dan Luhan hyung pernah mengatakannya padaku!

Pletak!

Aku mengaduh dan mengusap kepalaku yang terkena jitakannya. "Yak! Aku bisa bodoh nanti." Protesku.

"Ck, pada kenyataannya kau memang sudah bodoh Oh Sehun. Apa tadi itu? Baekhyun fans club? Menggelikan." Ucap Kai.

"Ah kau cerewet, katakan saja kalau kau sirik karena tidak punya ide sebagusku. Sudah ku patenkan jika aku adalah fans berat seorang Byun Baekhyun! Aku terpesona Kai! Aaaahh!" Ucapku gila.

Kai hanya mendengus dan memutar bola matanya malas. "Ah terserah kau saja."

Aku tertawa pelan, ah akan ku tanyakan siapa Byun Baekhyun pada Luhan hyung nanti. Byun Baekhyun .. Sosok yang begitu indah dan membuatku terpesona dengan mudahnya lewat suara merdunya. Umma, appa, ku rasa aku .. Jatuh cinta!

Author POV

Minho memantul-mantulkan bola baksetnya di lapangan, ia sedang bosan.

"Kenapa kau?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang duduk di pinggir lapangan.

"Bosan." Jawab Minho singkat.

Kyuhyun berdecak. "Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan taruhan heum?" Usul Kyuhyun.

Minho menyeritkan dahinya. "Taruhan apa?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum licik. "Begini, kita harus mendapati kekasih, namja maupun yeoja tidak masalah. Kita harus membuat target kita jatuh cinta dan tidak bisa melepaskan kita. Taruhan itu berlaku selama 3 bulan, bagaimana?"

Minho mendesis. "Kejam."

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Bagaimana? Kau mau tidak?"

"Apa hadiahnya?"

"Yang kalah akan menraktir yang menang selama 3 bulan."

Minho nampak berfikir. Hey, ia namja yang populer di sekolah ini dan ia yakin dalam waktu dekat dia sudah bisa menjerat salah satunya dan bukankah sangat untung jika di bayari makan selama 3 bulan? "Baiklah, ku terima tantangan tidak bermutumu itu."

Kai POV

Oh, siapa dia? Malaikat tak bersayap kah? Sungguh indah dan mempesona. Benarkah itu ciptaanmu Tuhan? Jika ya, dia adalah sosok yang paling sempurna yang pernah ku temui selama aku hidup.

"Ne, di sini adalah aula untuk kelas satu dan di sebelah kanan kalian ada 9 lapangan yang terdiri dari lapangan basket, tennis, sepak bola, bulu tangkis, volly, ..."

Aku hanya menangkap kalimat samar yang di ucapkannya itu. Xi Luhan. Namja yang sukses menyita semua perhatianku. Benar, kami sedang mengadakan kegiatan mengelilingi sekolah. Oh ayolah, siapa yang tidak bingung dengan denah sekolah super luas ini?

Aku menatap wajahnya yang seperti anak SD. Bahkan aku terlihat jauh lebih tua dari padanya, sedangkan kami berbeda 4 tahun.

"Hey."

Aku membesarkan mataku karena mendengar suara halus itu. Tidak salah, itu pasti suara Luhan hyung! Benarkah ia memanggilku? Takut-takut ku arahkan kepalaku ke arahnya.

DEG!

_Sial, kenapa ia begitu mempesona!_ "Ne? Jhoeyo?" Tanyaku bodoh.

Ia mengangguk lalu tersenyum. "Siapa namamu?"

Aku menelan ludah gugup. Benarkah ia mengajakku berkenalan? "Namaku Kim Jongin, tapi biasa orang memanggilku Kai." Ucapku.

"Ah begitu. Chonun Xi Luhan imnida." Ucapnya sambil memamerkan senyum yang sungguh indah.

"Ne Luhan sunbae."

"Ck, tidak perlu seformal itu padaku. Cukup panggil aku Luhan hyung saja."

Hyung? Tidakkah panggilan itu tidak konsisten? Lihatlah wajah serta tubuhnya yang mungil, jika aku memanggilnya hyung sedikit terasa aneh.

"N..ne Luhan hyung." Balasku gugup.

"Nah, begini lebih baik Kai, ah ayo kita berkeliling kembali Kai."

Oh Tuhan, kuatkan jantungku agar tidak lepas dari rongganya karena debarannya sungguh kencang.

Author POV

Tao melebarkan pandangannya, mencari suatu objek yang sudah lama tidak di lihatnya.

"Kris ge!" Serunya ketika menemukan orang yang di carinya.

Kris menoleh dan matanya membesar melihat Tao. "Tao!"

Tao tersenyum lalu berjalan ke arah Kris dan memeluk saudaranya yang sudah lama tidak di lihatnya bertahun-tahun. "Ini aku gege."

"Kau tidak mengatakan padaku jika kau bersekolah di sini Tao." Ucap Kris masih tidak percaya.

"Hehehe. Maafkan aku gege, aku hanya ingin memberi kejutan untuk gege."

"Ah, apa ahjussi dan ahjumma juga di sini Tao?" Tanya Kris.

"Ne gege, aku sekeluarga sudah memutuskan untuk menetap di korea sampai aku lulus SMU atau bahkan perguruan tinggi." Jelas Tao.

"Eh kenapa begitu?" Tanya Kris heran. Pasalnya ia tahu bahwa eomma dan appa Tao tidak begitu lancar berbahasa Korea dan sedikit tidak menyukai masakan Korea. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang saat umur 7 tahun sudah berada di Korea sampai sekarang.

"Kami hanya ingin mencari suasana baru ge dan Korea adalah tujuan pertama kami."

"Hmm begitu, dimana kau tinggal sekarang? Aku mau bertemu ahjussi dan ahjumma, aku merindukan mereka Tao." Ucap Kris.

"Kami tinggal di apartemen yang tidak jauh dari sini ge, appa dan eomma juga bertanya tentangmu."

Kris mengangguk-ngangguk sampai suara seseorang mengusik indra pendengarannya dan menimbulkan debaran yang tidak normal.

"Kris hyung."

DEG!

_'Sial, kenapa dia harus datang dan selalu membuatku terlihat seperti orang bodoh.'_ Rutuk Kris dalam hati.

Tao menyerit ketika melihat Kris seketika membeku, tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi pada saudaranya itu.

"Kris ge, kenapa kau tegang sekali?"

Blush~

Wajah Kris memerah akibat pertanyaan Tao. Benarkah ia seperti itu? Hanya karena ada Baekhyun di sebelahnya? Tidak di jawabnya pertanyaan Tao dan langsung menoleh ke arah Baekhyun.

"N..ne Baekhyun-ah, waeyo?"

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya apa kau melihat Luhan hyung?"

Kris berfikir sejenak. "Sepertinya tidak."

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu melihat ke arah Tao. "Ah siapa ini? Manis sekali." Ucap Baekhyun.

Tao menoleh. "Ah Chonun Huang Zitao imnida."

Baekhyun tersenyum dengan manisnya lalu kembali memperkenalkan diri. "Byun Baekhyun imnida."

Kris mendesis. "Ada apa dengan matamu Baekhyun-ah? Kau bilang anak ini manis? Kau tidak lihat lingkaran hitam yang memenuhi matanya? Issh sungguh menyeramkan." Ejek Kris.

Tao membulatkan matanya. "Yak! Bicara apa kau! Menyebalkan!" Teriak Tao.

Kris meleletkan lidahnya.

Baekhyun tertawa, sedikit berfikir sedekat apa Kris dengan Tao karena Kris terlihat berbeda dengan Kris yang biasanya. Kris yang ini terlihat begitu menyenangkan dan berbanding terbalik dengan Kris yang dingin. Baekhyun beranggapan Kris hanya bersifat dingin pada orang yang tidak di kenalnya atau menurutnya pantas untuk di sikapi dengan dingin, selebihnya Baekhyun merasa Kris adalah sosok yang sungguh menyenangkan.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu Tao, aku pergi dulu untuk menyiapkan sesi terakhir untuk MOS hari ini, annyeong." Ucap Baekhyun lalu berjalan menjauh.

Kris terus menatap kepergian Baekhyun sampai namja itu benar-benar hilang dari pandangannya. Ia menghembuskan nafas, tidak mengerti tentang perasaannya yang begitu dalam pada sosok mungil itu.

"Ge." Panggil Tao.

Kris tersentak. "Ne?"

"Ada apa?"

"Nan gwenchana."

"Ck, apa ada sesuatu antara kau dengan namja manis tadi? Kau mencintainya ge? Meski aku belum pernah merasakan jatuh cinta, tapi aku tahu hanya dengan melihat dari sorot mata gege ketika melihatnya. Sorot mata yang penuh kasih, penuh kekaguman, dan penuh cinta."

Kris menatap sendu Tao. "Jika ku katakan aku mencintainya, ya itu sangat benar. Tetapi jika aku mengatakan bahwa aku bisa mendapatkannya, kurasa itu yang tidak benar." Ucap Kris pasrah.

Tao menatap saudaranya itu, sedikit tidak mengerti. "Wae?"

Kris tersenyum pahit lalu berucap. "Dia sudah mempunyai kekasih dan aku tahu benar jika mereka berdua memang saling mencintai. Hidupku hampa tanpanya Tao, tapi aku bisa apa? Apapun akan ku lakukan untuknya asal dia bahagia."

_'Byun Baekhyun itu ... "Jauh"_

_Bisa di lihat tapi tidak bisa di gapai.._

_Bisa di pandang tapi tidak bisa di sentuh.._

_Bisa di tatap tapi tidak bisa di rasakan.._

_Byun Baekhyun itu ... Seperti halusinasi.._

_Terasa nyata namun juga tidak..'_

Onew menatap lucu Suho yang sedang cemberut. "Hey sahabat, ada apa? Kenapa kau bentuk wajahmu sedemikian rupa?"

"Lay marah padaku." Balas Suho sedih.

Onew sebenarnya hampir tertawa keras-keras melihat ekspresi wajah Suho yang cukup menggelikan. "Tenang sajalah, Lay nanti juga tidak akan marah lagi padamu. Kau seperti tidak tahu saja bagaimana sikap Lay."

"Semoga sajalah."

"Memangnya kenapa Lay marah padamu?" Tanya Onew penasaran.

Suho menggaruk kepalanya. "Molla."

"HA?" Onew bertanya kaget. Suho tidak tahu kenapa Lay marah padanya?

"Dia tidak selalu menatap mataku ketika kami berbicara."

"Hanya karena itu? Dan kau langsung beranggapan bahwa Lay marah padamu?" Tanya Onew tidak percaya. Oh baiklah, jadi sebenarnya siapa yang lebih pintar di sini? Demi Tuhan kenapa Suho terlihat sungguh bodoh? Onew mendesis frustasi. Apakah cinta memang benar-benar membuat seseorang menjadi terlihat bodoh?

"Kurasa begitu."

"Ah terserahmu sajalah."

"Luhan hyung! Luhan hyuuunnggg!" Teriak Sehun di tengah-tengah koridor yang tentu juga super luas. Teriakan Sehun bergema dan membuat Luhan merutuki perbuatan memalukan saudaranya itu.

"Yak! Jangan berteriak seperti orang gila Oh Sehun!" Omel Luhan.

"Kkk, mianhae hyung."

Luhan hanya mendesis melihat wajah Sehun yang sok di imut-imutkan itu. "Ada apa? Kenapa kau mencariku? Aku tahu sekarang jam bebas, tapi kenapa kau tidak berkeliling dan melihat seluruh sekolah?" Tanya Luhan.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya hyung." Ucap Sehun terkekeh.

Luhan mencium sesuatu yang tidak beres. "Bertanya apa?"

"Err itu.. Anu .. Itu .. Hmm."

"Ck, lama sekali Oh Sehun." Geram Luhan.

"To..tolong ceritakan padaku semua yang kau tahu tentang Byun Baekhyun hyung." Pinta Sehun.

Luhan memelototkan matanya. "Mworago?! Shireo!" Tolak Luhan.

"Ya, ya, ya, waeyo hyung? Aku kan hanya ingin tahu saja, jebal hyung." Ucap Sehun lalu mengeluarkan puppy eyes andalannya.

"Untuk apa kau tahu tentang Baekhyun ha?"

"Aku menyukainya hyung! Dia sungguh mempesona, dia seperti malaikat hyung, dan suaranya sungguh merdu, hampir membuatku langsung menerkamnya hyung. Ingin rasanya aku mencubit pipinya itu." Ucap Sehun penuh semangat.

"Ah begitu? Jadi kau menyukainya? Selamat berpatah hati nam dongsaeng." Luhan tersenyum licik.

"Eh kenapa?" Tanya Sehun tidak mengerti.

"Bukankah kau bilang ia sangat mempesona? Benar, dan aku juga mengakui hal itu. Baekhyun sudah mempunyai kekasih yang sangat di cintainya."

DEG!

Sehun mendelik. "Andwae! Tidak boleh! Aargghh! Siapa dia hyung? Siapa? Katakan padaku! Apakah ia lebih tampan dariku?" Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Sungguh ia merasa kesal begitu mengetahui bahwa malaikatnya sudah memiliki kekasih.

Luhan berdecak. "Ne, dia lebih tampan darimu, dan namanya adalah Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol POV

Aku merapikan rambutku yang sedikit berantakan, lalu memakai sedikit parfum untuk menambah kesan harum pada tubuhku. Aku melirik jam di atas nakas dan tersenyum. Sebentar lagi waktu untuk menjemput namja cantikku itu di sekolah.

Byun Baekhyun, entahlah aku tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya untuk mendeskripsikan dirinya lagi karena yang ku tahu sosoknya sungguh sempurna. Ia berkilau, dan membuatku sulit untuk mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Ia seperti magnet yang terus menarikku kuat-kuat untuk selalu bersamanya.

Byun Baekhyun, namja itu hampir memenuhi isi kepalaku. Sedikit menyesali karena aku menolak untuk menjadi panitia MOS dan akhirnya tidak bisa melihat wajah cantiknya itu.

Aku mengendarai motor, karena aku suka motor. Dengan motor ia bisa lebih dekat denganku dan memeluk perutku. Bukankah itu sungguh menyenangkan? Ah kemana namja cantikku itu? Kenapa dia belum keluar?

"Dimana kau?" Tanyaku ketika ia mengangkat teleponku.

"Sebentar lagi Chanyeollie, aku sedang berjalan keluar, kau tahu kan seluas apa sekolah kita?" Ucapnya. Mau tau sesuatu? Suaranya sungguh menggetarkan hati.

"As you wish baby." Ucapku lalu memutuskan sambungan telepon.

Sekali lagi aku melirik ke arah gerbang. Ah itu dia, Baekhyunku. Bahkan di jarak sejauh ini pun ia terlihat sungguh bersinar. Tunggu, siapa yang di sebelahnya? Bukankah itu .. Kris? Ah tidak, mereka hanya mengobrol. Aku sadar meski aku namjachingunya aku tetap tidak berhak melarangnya untuk bergaul dengan siapapun kan?

Entahlah, seperti ada sensasi tersendiri yang mampir kehatiku ketika melihat Baekhyun bersama namja lain. Sesuatu yang .. Tidak menyenangkan. Terlebih melihat Baekhyun tertawa selepas itu.

"Chanyeollie!" Serunya girang ketika melihatku. Aku tersenyum lalu melambaikan tangan. Tunggu, seperti ada yang jangal di penglihatanku. Kenapa Kris terlihat begitu .. Kesal? Ah sudahlah untuk apa aku memikirkan Kris.

"Baekkie! Uwahh jeongmal bogosiphoyo chagi-ah." Ucapku sambil memeluk tubuh mungilnya.

Ia meninju dadaku pelan. "Kau berlebihan, kita baru bertemu kemarin Chanyeollie."

Aku terkekeh. "Karena aku sangat mencintaimu."

Chu~

Aku mengecup pelan bibir tipisnya. Berupa ciuman hangat yang penuh kasih sayang, tanpa nafsu sedikitpun. Bermula dari kecupan hingga berubah menjadi lumatan. Tangannya pun sudah memeluk leherku dan tanganku memeluk pinggangnya dan menekan tengkuknya.

Aku tidak perduli jika memang orang-orang memerhatikan kami karena kami berciuman di depan gerbang sekolah dan mengecap kami sebagai 'siswa tidak tahu malu'. Mereka tidak mengerti apa yang kurasakan untuk Baekhyun dan apa yang Baekhyun rasakan untukku. Aku mencintainya, sekarang, besok, dan sampai selamanya.

.

.

.

**TBC!**

**.**

**.**

**Please review lagi ya :) Jumlah review di prolog sama Chapter satunya jauh banget TT dan aku minta tolong sama siders untuk coba denh sekali-sekali mereview karya orang lain oke?**

**Review jusseyo T^T**


End file.
